


'Personal time'

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breaking and Entering, Chores, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Yukio's lack of, ahem, 'personal time' has him unbearably pent up. A certain Demoneater is all too happy to help him, even without being asked.How generous of him.





	'Personal time'

Between his job as an Exorcist, his job as a teacher, schoolwork, paperwork and sharing a dorm with his brother, Yukio didn't get much time to himself, especially not in private. There was almost always something to do, it seemed. An increasing amount of downtime was ending up taken up with exorcism. A lot of the time, what free, personal time he did get ended up filled with something related to work anyway, cleaning equipment or revision for classes.  
  
Revision and cleaning was all very well, not anything he particularly minded doing, but the combination of this and his lack of free time left him ridiculously pent up.  
  
Which led him to now, with Rin guaranteed to be out of the dorm for a few days and a secured day away from work _and_ school. He'd been productive through the day; been grocery shopping, tidied his side of the room, finished the book he'd been meaning to for weeks. Despite telling himself he would have nothing to do with work, he had still dropped by Moriyama's shop to stock up and finished up a little paperwork. As the evening drew in, he shut the curtains, locked the dorm room door, and took out his phone.  
  
Pent up as he was it was no problem putting in a search term and finding a few pictures that made him blush, free hand creeping down to open his fly and rub through the fabric of his underwear, soft hitched breaths slipping past his lips as he held back a groan out of habit. He shook his head, reminding himself that he didn't need to hold back on the sounds he made. He was by himself tonight, and could be as loud as he pleased.  
  
His phone was soon dropped to the side on the mattress, forgotten as Yukio shimmied out of his jeans and underwear, cock hardening and warm between his thighs as he reached over to his bedside for a bottle of lube he had bought earlier in the day -as it turned out, the bottle in the drawer had been left untouched for so long it was no longer deemed usable-. Clicking open the lid, he squeezed a little into his hand before wrapping it around his length and stroking slowly, flinching at the initial cool feeling but slowly relaxing, head tipping back into the sheets as he moaned softly, lower lip caught between his teeth. It had been a while, and it felt _good,_ tingles of electricity dancing up his spine as his thumb slid over the head and he bucked his hips into his own touch. He squeezed the base slightly each time his hand went lower on his cock, stroking just a little faster, the pleasure from the contact he'd been craving making him pant and groan, hips lifted oh so slightly off the mattress.  
  
He didn't want to come too soon, to draw this to a close before he was satisfied; he regrettably let go of his aching length as he leant over the side of the bed, pulling out a slim box. He pulled it open and removed the toy from the packaging.  
  
Shura had bought him it drunkenly as a gag gift, but despite that it was surprisingly good quality. He hadn't used it yet, hadn't even opened it, since he hadn't had time, but now seemed an excellent chance to try it out while he had a break. The black silicone was soft to the touch, mostly smooth with spaced out bumps and ridges along the 6 inches or so of material, for added sensation as the packaging had claimed. Yukio swallowed somewhat thickly; he didn't have a lot of experience with this, but what he _had_ tried before had felt beyond good. But he needed to prepare first.  
  
He put the toy on the bedside table, standing it up on it's flared base as he used the lube to slick two fingers, getting on his knees with his chest pressed into the mattress. One arm kept him steady as he reached behind himself to press a finger to his entrance, doing his best to relax as he pressed it inside slowly. He drew it in and out, testing the feeling out, shivering at the unique sensation. Soon he was at two, sliding them both deep in a scissoring motion, choking on a moan as they pressed against something inside him that sent pleasure jolting through him, making his cock twitch and throb for attention. He was so caught up in the incredible feeling he didn't notice the feeling of being watched.  
  
Toudou had been peeking through the keyhole for almost the whole time, biting his lip to muffle himself as he palmed himself through his clothes. He'd come initially to try and sway Yukio into joining the illuminati again, maybe get a good fight out of him, but this? He had no complaints, maybe less than none if that were possible. He was completely enthralled, watching through the gap as Yukio gasped and moaned, fucking himself on two- no, now _three_ fingers, shit, hips canting back into his own touch and cock dripping between his legs, his soft thighs... Oh, Toudou would adore being between them, licking up the pre that leaked from the head of his length, hearing those lovely sounds the Exorcist was making up close and personal.  
  
Yukio withdrew his fingers, cock aching and practically _begging_ for touch (that Toudou would love to give), but he held off for just a moment. Figuring he was ready, he picked up and slicked the toy from earlier, holding it in place under him as he knelt, touching the tip to his prepared hole and breathing out slowly.  
  
He slowly but surely sank down onto the toy, taking it inch by textured inch, panting and whimpering as he bit his already slightly swollen lower lip again. Toudou had to bite back a moan at the sight. It was ridiculously arousing to watch, Yukio slowly taking in more and more of the silicone length until he'd sheathed it inside him, legs trembling slightly and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He rolled his hips, getting used to the full feeling until he was confident enough to begin moving, lifting his hips up a few inches before sinking back down with a heady moan, building a slow and steady pace that had him trembling, a hand wrapping around himself again and stroking in the same rhythm. Toudou could hardly hold back from pulling his own cock free of fabric as he watched, fixated on the pleasured look on Yukio's face, his moans, the movements of his hips. He drew back a moment and took a closer look at lock. It looked flimsy, enough that he reckoned that with Karura's flames he could deform it enough to have it come undone without burning the wood of the door. Temporarily blocking the other from view, and stifling a whine at that fact, he pressed a finger to it and focused hard.  
  
With his mind so hazy, so drunk on pleasure, Yukio hardly even noticed the door open just a fraction, the lock having done exactly what Saborota wanted. As he peeked around the door, Yukio let out a wanton moan, head tipping back as he tensed, sticky heat spilling over the clench of his fist as he came, sinking down to fully take in the toy, hips bucking into his own touch as orgasm seared through him. Only once he was finished, panting as aftershocks made him shudder, did Toudou reveal himself.  
  
He stepped into the room, looking down at Yukio with a smile as he came closer, fingertips brushing the warm, flushed skin on his cheek.  
  
"That was quite a show, Okumura-kun..." He purred.  
  
He had been expecting any number of reactions, many involving a gun or a string of curses as he jolted Yukio out of his pleasant post orgasm haze. His mind may have been foggier than he'd anticipated though, as the next thing he knew, Yukio's breathless lips were against his, a hand pulling him down.  
  
Not what he'd expected, but he could most certainly work with this. After all, the chance of fucking Yukio was too alluring to pass up.  
  
He kissed back fervently until the other pulled away, panting, eyes unfocused behind slightly fogged lenses.  
  
"What are you here for?" He kissed him again, murmuring into his mouth.  
  
"I don't think that matters at the moment." Toudou smirked, biting Yukio's lower lip. "For the time being, I'd like to fuck you."  
  
He pushed Yukio down, who gasped softly as the change in position jostled the toy inside him, the texture on it rubbing his sensitive insides and making him groan. Toudou was busy discarding clothes, all dropping forgotten to the floor, soon joined by Yukio's shirt after he pulled it up and over his head. He began to kiss his neck, delighting in how the other shivered, biting and licking as he trailed lower slowly, his own cock practically dripping as he left a path of marks down his skin. He paused to mouth over one sensitive nub on his chest, rolling the other under his thumb as he sucked lightly and smirking as the exorcist squirmed, embarrassed. A cursory lick over the other and he shifted to lick along his slowly hardening cock, eliciting a delicious moan. He wrapped his hand around the length, stroking slowly and lapping at the tip as he worked him back to hardness, listening intently to every gasp and moan he drew out of Yukio. Saborota sat up, admiring the sight of him, flushed and panting and _perfect_ underneath him, the taste of the younger still in his mouth.  
  
"You're so thoughtful, Okumura-kun..." He teased. "You prepared yourself just perfectly for me."  
  
That was all the warning he gave Yukio before he began to slowly pull the toy from him, watching his back arch as each tiny patch of texture rubbed against his sensitive insides until he'd removed it completely. The little, pathetic whine that escaped the exorcist at the new, empty feeling made him smirk, chuckling quietly as he leant in and positioned himself comfortably between his legs, brushing a kiss against the other's jaw. He looked so wonderful like this, the cold calculating look in his eyes replaced with hazy, lustful one, so perfect and submissive under him. What was even better was that he'd submitted willingly, given himself up to him for the night on the condition he made him feel good. Such a simple, unspoken request, one that Toudou was all too happy to fulfill.

He plucked the bottle from Yukio's bedside, slicking himself with it before he positioned himself, pressing the head of his positively aching cock to the exorcist's entrance. He found the other's legs crossed behind his hips, pulling him in and encouraging him to push inside. He swore under his breath. Despite the gratuitous preparation, Yukio was still deliciously tight around him, hot and slick from lube. The feeling alone was amazing, but the sight was better; Okumura's back arched wonderfully, length twitching and hands balling into fists in the sheets. He was soon sheathed inside him, rolling his hips slowly as he allowed the other a moment to adjust.  
  
Yukio could hardly think. The toy had felt good, but this was incredible, the silicone and his own touch couldn't compare with the heat he could feel from the other's body, how his lips brushed over his skin. The way Toudou moved his hips had the head of his cock rubbing just the right spot inside him, making his breath hitch as he moaned from the stimulation. It was so much, near overwhelming, drowning out every logical thought in his head that would otherwise be telling him how wrong the whole situation was.  
  
When Toudou began to move, a hard and steady pace that made his head spin, Yukio could hardly keep up. His hips bucked as he moved into his thrusts, each one hitting deep inside him and rubbing at his prostate maddeningly, setting every pleasurable nerve in his body alight with sensation. The Demoneater was whispering to him, lewd encouragement to keep his hips moving, telling him how good and hot and _tight_ he was, his mouth eventually moving to suck and bite at his neck. The marks he made hurt, in a pleasurable sort of way, the sensation mixing with the pure euphoria he got from being fucked into the mattress, contributing to the rising heat low in his stomach.  
  
Toudou moaned against the other's neck as he thrust into him, mind foggy with heat and pleasure. In truth, he'd moved to latch onto his neck when he was losing the steadiness to his voice. Yukio felt so good around him, hot and twitching, driving him closer to his peak every moment. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to, and he began building up a dark bruise on Yukio's collar to quiet his heady moans. He was glad the other had given up on holding back his own; he sounded wonderful, breathless moans and desperate whimpers serving to encourage him. When he wrapped a hand around the exorcist's dripping length he heard him moan his name, loud and unashamed and _fuck_ he wanted to hear that again. He stroked at a pace that matched his thrusts, listening to him panting and gasping, again moaning his name.  
  
"T-Toudou, Toudou, I'm-!" He got cut off by a desperate groan, hips bucking up. Saborota wished he'd use his full name, but this was lovely too. "I'm close, fuck, _fuck..."_  
  
Toudou would have scolded him for him language in any other context, but here he didn't care about teasing, only about making sure he heard Yukio scream his name as he peaked, reveling in how his cock twitched in his hold, pre positively dripping from it as he got close, but Toudou was nearing his limit too, thrusts losing some of their rhythm as his focus faltered in the euphoria of it all. Yukio was moaning, breathless and needy, the look on his face one of pure pleasure as he tensed, hips snapping forward into the other's touch as he spilled over his hand, going tight around him and-  
  
"F-fuck, _Toudou!"_  
  
There it was, and he swore his name had never sounded sweeter of the Exorcist's lips. The oh so tight heat around him the slick feel of Yukio coming onto both of their stomachs, the pure indescribable feeling of hearing Yukio scream his name so unabashedly, it was all so much, too much. Pleasure overwhelmed him and he bit down as he thrust into him hard, tasting blood as he broke skin and going rigid as he came hard inside the other, thrusting in hard as his hips bucked and stuttered against his will as he rode out his orgasm with Yukio's walls around him, spilling deep inside of him.  
  
When everything came back into focus he was still trembling with aftershocks, still buried inside the other and lazily grinding his hips into the wet and messy heat surrounding his softening cock, listening to the breathless whimpers from the undoubtedly sensitive exorcist underneath him. He pulled out slowly, delighting in how Yukio's breath hitched. His regeneration allowed him to have all the euphoria of post orgasm without the weakness that came with it. He felt like he had so much energy, Karura's heat thrumming in his veins, craving a fight.  
  
But not with Yukio, of course. He was far too cute like this to disturb.  
  
He took his time gathering his clothes from the floor, pulling them back on over his delightfully sensitive skin. He supposed he should leave him a note about his lock, which he quickly scrawled on a notepad left open on the desk, under a phone number he didn't know. Smirking, he pulled out his own phone, snapping a couple of pictures of Yukio as he lay there, blissed out and half asleep. He stooped down to press a not so chaste kiss to Yukio's lips before he left through the door with the broken lock, taking a quick look through the pictures he took before slipping the device back into his pocket. They weren't blackmail material, he wasn't the type to sink quite that low.  
  
No, these were for personal use only. After all, he didn't want to go forgetting something so wonderful in a hurry. It wouldn't hurt to have a little... Reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to hell for this? Yes. 
> 
> Do I care? Absolutely not.


End file.
